


A break in the clouds

by Orihara_Izaya225



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Allura (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - High School, Autism, Broken Bones, Bullying, Cluster B Personality Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Platonic Relationships, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orihara_Izaya225/pseuds/Orihara_Izaya225
Summary: "What's your name?" The man is nothing more than a shadow in his periphery.He tries to think but can't recall... Anything.He can't remember his name.He can't remember his name!That has to be the most terrifying thing to ever happen in his life.





	1. Cluster B

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Voltron fanfiction and it's based on a lot of personal aspects. Some things in here actually happened to me. I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism! Hope you enjoy!

The clatter of books and pens scraping against desks fills the classroom. Mr. Coran stands at the front of the class finishing a lecture on World War III. 

Keith is sure he's going to fail this class. It's interpersonal relations and he's never been the best with people.

"Alright class," Coran says "this project will be completed in pairs. Now, now!" He waves his hands in a placating gesture.

"I'll be choosing groups!" There's a resounding boo throughout the class. 

"Allura and Lotor, Lance and Pidge, Nyma and Kinkade, Hunk and Keith, Ezor and...-"

Keith drowns the rest out. At first he flounder's, not knowing what to do or who he's looking for but soon a hefty boy with dark skin and even darker shagy hair sits next to him.

"Hi!" He says cheerily "my name's Hunk!" He has brown eyes, Keith realizes. They shine like burnt honey in the sun. He wears an orange bandana along with the regulation uniform.

"I'm Keith." 

"So," Hunk opens his school laptop "we have to do a presentation on a major historical events that could have been altered through diplomacy. There's a list on the class page saying what historical events we can choose from. We gotta discuss what can be done and what can't be done to change the outcome, plus what they did to get the outcome they did." 

"What do we have to work with?" Keith looks down at Hunks laptop, he leans over slightly making sure not to brush shoulders. He'd rather not have the feeling of bugs under his skin when he needs to focus.

"Well, there's World War III but I'm pretty sure everyone is going to be working on that cause of how easy it is to find info on."

Hunk starts scrolling down the list, scratching his chin.

"How about something in Japan? I can get Shiro to help us."

Hunks face lights up, agreeing as the bell rings for second period class he says "you wanna meet in his class at lunch?" They get up from their desks, making their way out with everyone else.

Keith nods, waving to Hunk as he heads in the opposite direction to his flight class. "See you then!"

* * *

Shiro pats Keith on the shoulder as he leaves the simulator.

"You did great in there Keith, upped your speed by two kilometers from last flight." He smiles down at Keith who gives a soft smile in return before settling into determination.

"Shiro, can I ask you a favour?" He rings his hands.

"James, you're in next." Shiro shouts over the chatter of students before turning to Keith."What's up kiddo?"

"I was wondering if maybe me and another student could get some help on an assignment at lunch? It's one of Corans projects and I'm just not too good with people stuff..." Keith squeezes his hands together.

"Of course. I'm proud of you for asking Keith. My office?"

Keith nods. He never would have been able to ask anyone else. Other teachers assume he's a lost cause due to all the fights he gets in and his inability to tell others when he's upset. 

They fail to remember he's autistic and non-verbal when really upset. 

Keith looks up in time to catch James' glare before class ends and everyone's storming into the halls for lunch.

Hunk arrives soon after to head to Shiros office. Lance and Pidge are with him, having wanted to hang out with him for lunch and insisting they go with even though Hunk will be working the whole time.

Shiro doesn't mind and Keith doesn't comment.

* * *

"So we're... Rivals?" Keith asks, confused.

_I don't even really know this kid though? How are we rivals?_

"Yeah you know ' _Lance and Keith, neck and neck'_ people say it all the time. Are you saying you haven't even been trying?!" Lance looks absolutely offended.

"No?" Keith glances at Shiro but he's chuckling so it must not be serious.

Lance gasps though, placing a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "That's even worse!" 

Pidge slips in, smacking him upside the head "ladies your both pretty can we please work now?" 

Hunk giggles from next to him and pulls up another tab on his laptop searching up photos on mass cities in Japan that had been evacuated and shut down during world war III. 

They weren't doing the project on WWIII itself but rather the effect it had on the small overpopulated country of Japan.

"Alright guys, you should head to your next class" Shiro said, pointing to the clock on his desk.

Gathering their things they headed in opposite directions. Keith heading to his self defense classes.

* * *

Lotor was grinning at the idea of beating up Keith.

_creep_

But Keith knew what he was doing, he'd been fighting his whole life. 

Lotor charged, throwing his left fist at Keith's face and leaving his whole chest open as his right arm flew behind him. 

Keith doudged to his right before bringing his left knee up to meet Lotors chest, sending him stumbling back and struggling to catch his breath.

Steadying his footing, Keith took a moment to watch Lotor. Making sure he didn't do any real damage before charging.

A faint to the left sent Lotor stumbling in that direction, leaving him open to a punch directly to his kidney.

He gasped, falling to one knee. Keith took the opportunity, elbowing him in the upper back, sending him sprawling on the floor. He then placed his knee in the middle of Lotors back, taking one of his wrists and twisted his arm behind him.

Lotor quickly tapped out. 

"Keith is the victor" Mr. Antok states nodding to the next pair.

Lotor scoffs, "luck is not a win" he mutters.

Keith pays it no mind as he heads over to his water bottle, taking a couple swigs as he watches the next fight. 

* * *

 

And for three days Keith's life goes like this. His lunch being the best point so far. But some people suck.

His on his way to school far too early for any human to be conscious as far as he's concerned when Lotor jogs up to him.

"Keith, I knew I'd find you here" he smiles something slimy and Keith is immediately on guard. "I needed to say something. I know you're not very good with social cues, and how close you seem with those three... What are their names?"

"Lance, Pidge, and Hunk."

"Yes them. Well anyway, you may not notice it but I do. They're not interested in knowing you. You see, they're only hanging around you because of the project you're doing with Hunk. As soon as that's done they'll move on. Now I'm not trying to be mean but I don't want you to get hurt." He smiles at Keith, as if he's only trying to be helpful.

_so creepy_

"Sorry Keith, but I thought it important to tell you." He waves before speeding off towards the school front.

Keith tries not to let it bother him, but the idea that maybe Lotor was telling the truth gets to him. Soon he's stuck in a loop of moments that could have been cues. 

_maybe he was telling the truth... Lance seems to be the leader of their group and he hates me. There's no way either Pidge or Hunk are gonna leave him for me._

The idea won't leave him and he's stuck in his head until after second period when someone grabs his arm.

"Stop dicking around Kogane!" James scolds.

Keith hadn't been focusing, he'd accidentally knocked James' ship in the sim and James was pissed.

"We all know the only reason your here is cause Shiro vouched for you!"

Keith flinches, that hurt. He could feel the bugs under his skin, causing the hair on his arms to stand on end.

"With that kinda flying Shiros gonna realise what a waste of space you are, just like your parents did."

Everything freezes for a moment, Keith blinks and suddenly James is on the floor and Keith has his fist drawn back for another hit but Shiro is pulling him off.

"Keith what do you think your doing?!" Shiro shouts, Keith can hear the disappointment.

He can't answer though, his eyes sting, his limbs are hot and itchy and his throat feels like it's closing. His chest won't stop squeezing around his lungs and heart. Keith feels like he's dying.

"He's a maniac!" James cries, holding his face as he glares at Keith.

 

Keith doesn't talk for the rest of the day. The next day they present their project in class, Keith avoids Shiros office after the project is over.

 

 

 


	2. To trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hard, but Keith is trying and Hunk is a great listener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me pointers on how to better make a scene last! I draw more than I write so making this last longer is hard.

At the end of the school day Keith is called to the main office to speak with principal Alfor.

"Keith, this is the third fight since the beginning of the year and it's only October. What's going on?" Alfor looks stricken, at a loss for what to do.

Keith simply shrugs. He's nervous and can't get the courage together to tell him what happened.

_Theres no point anyway, he'll say it's my fault._

Alfor sighs, rubbing the furrow between his brows. "Three weeks detention after class with Mrs. Hira."

Keith nods after a moment's hesitation. He doesn't like Mrs. Hira. She's extremely racist, everyone knows even though she's great at keeping it subtle. She also has a habit of touching Keith without his permission.

Wether it be brushing his back, squeezing his shoulder, sitting so close that their sides touch. It's as if she simply doesn't care about Keith's personal space. 

But Keith is a Korean boy living in Texas and she is a racist person with power over him. There isn't much he's willing to do that wouldn't put his education at risk. 

"Starting on Monday you'll go to her office directly after school, understood?" Principal Alfor leans back, lacing his fingers together.

"Yes'sir." Keith nods.

"You are excused."

Keith practically runs out the door.

* * *

"Welcome home Keith." 

It's Thace, he's stood in front of the stove in the communal kitchen. He's one of the main caretakers at the Marmora group home Keith is with at the moment. 

Keith nods, making his way through the house to take a peek into the backyard. The living room has two teen volunteer workers cleaning up kids toys, they both greet Keith who nods back.

Kolivan is outside with ten other children ranging in age from three to thirteen.

Keith then heads back into the livingroom, through to the kitchen where the stairs are.

"I'll call you when dinners ready, okay bud?"

"Okay." Keith says.

On his way up the stairs Keith feels his phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sees a text from an unknown number.

_[Youre pretty pathetic aren't you]_

Hes taken aback for a moment, but chooses to ignore the text.

And that worked for a moment, but soon several texts were coming in from several different numbers.

_[People like you disgust me.]_

_[Ur fukin gross dud]_

_[Lol so poor you can't even get a haircut nastyass piece of shit]_

_[Im thnkin I'd like to maybe strangle u?]_

_[I'm gonna beat the fukin shit outta u u fukin faggut!! I know where u fukin live better sleep with 1 eye open!]_

_[Your dumb why do you act all cool?]_

The messages ranged from rude to straight up death threats and didn't stop until late at night when Keith turned off his phone.

* * *

_Why is he staring at me?_

Keith's not the best with people but he has always been able to tell when someone is staring at him. And Hunk? He's staring hard. 

_Is he one of the people texting me?_

That's when Hunk taps his fingers on Keith's desk. "Hey..." he says, sounding a little nervous.

_Nevermind, Hunk is far too kind to send hate mail. I don't know if he's even capable of hating someone_

"I was just wondering, um...." He rings his hands, a concerned look on his face. Keith thinks it's concerned but it might be constipation. He's not sure.

"Are you okay? You've kinda been avoiding me. And Lance and Pidge and Shiro even. Is there something wrong? It's been two weeks and-"

Keith cuts him off before his ramblings drags on any longer "I'm fine, just hard to sleep with babies crying at night."

"Oh. Uh, okay. Just- just lemme know if you need to talk, okay?"

Keith nods as the bell for the end of the school day rings. He heads off slowly to Mrs. Hira' office.

She's been getting worse.

* * *

He notices the person on the following Monday. They're definitely shadowing him.

They're big, broad shoulder'd and look like death lurking in a baggy black sweater with the hood pulled low over their face.

But it isn't until Friday morning, the last day of Keith's detention that anything happens.

Keith is walking to school, half asleep. He'd been receiving abusive texts from strangers until late at night when all he wanted to do was watch funny vine compilations.

And when that finally stopped Klaizap began to cry.

So to say Keith was a zombie that morning would be an understatement. But that mornings fuzzyness was quickly shattered by a choke hold on his throat.

Keith began to thrash wildly, throwing one of his arms back to scratch at his capture's eyes as the other wound behind his back to pull out his blade from the hem of his pants.

The man hissed a curse between his teeth as keiths nails dug into his eyelid, reaching his free arm forward to try and wrap it around Keith's waist, aiming to drag him to the close by alleyways.

He swiftly pulled out his blade, slicing the inner area of the man's left arm. He let out a shout as he dropped Keith, who quickly fell into a fighting stance.

His attacker, Keith realized was the schools star quarterback. Sendak shot forward, his massive fist slamming into the right side of Keith's head.

He sprawled on payment, scraping his left cheek. As Sendak stepped forward, left hand reaching out to grab Keith's neck he reacted on instinct alone.

Keith shot out his left hand, forcing his blade through Sendaks hand. He felt the soft skin and muscle give way to the blade, felt the resistance of bone against metal.

Sendak howled with pain.

"Fuck! What the fuck?! That's my fuckin' throwing hand you goddamn faggut! Your fuckin' crazy!" 

Sendak takes off, knowing he's probably drawing attention.

Keith runs too, not wanting to get into trouble. Sendak doesn't show at school though which Keith counts as a blessing.

* * *

"Alright, no." Hunk is shaking his head "you're not just gonna sit down and pretend nothing is wrong when half your face is a bruise. What the heck happened?" Hunk has that look on his face again, the concerned or maybe constipated one.

"Come on, we're going to the nurse's office." 

"'Kay." Keith said, "I got jumped this morning. Didn't even start the fight this time." 

"Who jumped you?" Hunk furrows his brows.

"Sendak."

"Oh shit, that asshole?" Hunks face contorts into something Keith's never seen before.

_So I was wrong, Hunk IS capable of hating someone_

"I stabbed him in the hand." 

"What!? Seriously?" His face goes pale.

"I... Thought he might try to kill me."

"Keith," Hunk turns serious "has this been happening a lot lately?"

He's not sure how to respond at first. Technically this was the first time someone had attacked him, but may others had been sending him hate mail for weeks.

"Well... I mean, physically no. He's the first person to attack me. But- uh... I've been getting these texts..."

Hunk listens, he doesn't judge when Keith stutters or gets stuck trying to explain. And Keith just can't stop talking.

He tells Hunk everything, even about Mrs Hira. 

By the time they're done it's lunch and Hunk is called off to speak with Olia, the mechanics teacher. Keith doesn't mind though.

It gives him a chance to think.

He'd finally gotten the courage to open up to another student!

* * *

Of course, Keith still has to deal with the rest of his school day.

Gossiping students, teachers assuming the worst of him.

Lotors crooked grin.

But this was the last day he'd have to deal with Mrs Hira so that was a plus.

After today he could just forget about her.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. To kill without bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darkness slips past Keith's walls. No one is prepared for the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback pleeeeeeease

It’s quiet in the halls leading it Mrs. Hiras room. The setting sun lights up everything in a beautiful golden glow.

 

Keith is still on edge but tired, he just wants to get his last day of detention over with so he can go home.

 

Opening the door to her classroom shows nothing but the usual. Mrs Hira is sat at her desk marking classwork, there’s a water bottle sat on the table for Keith the same as every other day and a pencil and eraser sat next to it.

 

“Good afternoon, Keith. How did your classes go?” Hira doesn’t look up from her work as Keith makes his way to his seat. “It was alright. I have some homework from math to do.” He takes his seat and pulls out his worksheet. Taking a gulp of his water, Keith gets straight to work.

 

It’s five minutes before Keith realizes something’s wrong.

 

_The words aren’t making sense… I feel dizzy and tired but- I- I am so embarrassed… oh god what’s wrong with me?_

 

Keith looks down at his own lap in horrified betrayal. He has a boner.

 

_There’s no chance I can excuse myself to the washroom, Mrs Hira would most definitely see and I'd never be able to live this down. So what should I do?_

 

A minute later and Keith found his head on the desk, everything blurring and spinning together. Distantly, Keith heard a chair scraping against linoleum flooring and shoes clacking toward him.

 

A hand began petting his hair, electing and grown from Keith. His eyes slipping shut as a shadow descended over him, opening a moment latter to find himself in a completely different place.

 

It’s dark and cold, there’s an odd sound of ruffling fabric from somewhere to his right but for the life of him Keith can’t turn his head.

 

Suddenly Keith is aware of Mrs Hira standing over him, completely naked.

 

“Hello sweetheart. I noticed you have a problem there.” She straddles his hips and Keith realizes he too is naked.

 

His heartbeat speeds up, his breathing coming for too quick. He’s terrified.

 

“I thought I’d help you deal with it. It’s a teacher’s job to help her students.” She runs her fingers over his chest, wrapping her hand over his mouth and covering half his face.

 

Keith whimpers as her hand wraps around his dick.

 

“Hush now, sweetheart. Be a good boy and stay quiet.” Hira lifts herself up with her knees, positioning herself over him before lowering down onto him.

 

And Keith finds he hates himself in that moment, because God does it feel good.

 

He doesn’t want this, he wants to go home and pretend this didn’t happen. He wants to go to sleep.

 

“Ahh! That’s it, good boy.” She moans as she rocks her hips, gradually speeding up.

 

Before long all the sounds Keith hears are deafening and he hates himself even more.

 

A horribly tight feeling is starting to build in his groin as hira's pace becomes unbearable.

 

A sob escapes Keith into her tight palm over his mouth as Keith orgasms. It’s painful.

 

Hira moans as she convulses over him.

 

There are tears running down his cheeks as she stands. The disgusting feeling of his cold, wet groin makes Keith cry a little harder, but it isn’t until the sound of a bang from somewhere close by that Keith let’s out a wail of a sob.

 

There is shouting coming from that direction but Keith is disappearing into himself. He sees a shadow tackle Hira to the ground before he passes out.

* * *

 

There’s a beeping coming from his left hand side, a soft snoring from his right.

 

Opening his eyes only reveals White Walls and far too much light. Blinking the spots out of his vision, Keith takes a look around.

 

There’s a heart monitor to his left, a cord attached leading to a small clip on his left index finger. On his right, a transparent IV bag with some kind of fluid feeding into the crook of his elbow.

 

Sat next to the bed on his right side is Hunk, fast asleep.

 

Just beyond the door Keith can see Shiro, he’s speaking to a doctor in hushed tones.

 

The memories come back in waves of dizzying nightmares. He wants it to be a nightmare and nothing else but that’s not the case.

 

“ _Be a good boy and stay quiet_ ”

 

His hands a shaking as he clasps them over his mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks.

 

“ _Ahh! That’s it, good boy_.”

 

A sob rips from his throat and hunk jolts up in his seat.

 

“Keith…?” he reaches out a hand, hesitant.

She took advantage of him. She drugged him and raped him.

 

_Oh god Im disgusting…_

 

_She- She took my virginity_

 

“Keith… I know your scared but you have to breath.”

 

Was he breathing? Oh. He was hyperventilating

 

“Come on Keith, count with me.” So Keith counts with hunk until he can get his breathing under control.

 

Shiro is stood at the end of the bed, a look on his face like he might cry. “It’s gonna be okay Keith. She’s going to prison. You’ll never have to see her again.” Shiro softly places his hand on the frame of his hospital bed.

 

Keith nods, but can’t find the courage to say anything.

* * *

When the doctor comes to check on him before he's discharge, he finds out that she'd used a date rape drug. 

 

Rohypnol and an aphrodisiac.

 

Keith is 17, he had been raped by someone who was supposed to protect and guide him. His trust had been shattered.

 

The time to come would be long and hard. But Keith knew she needed to be sent to prison, so no matter how terrifying facing her again would be he'd do it.

 

She couldn't walk away a free woman, not after that. Not when she could hurt someone else.

 

 


End file.
